


[TSN/ME]Expectable Unexpectation

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 糟糕物





	[TSN/ME]Expectable Unexpectation

Eduardo被Mark压在床上的一瞬间还在晃神，他犹豫着把手抚上Mark因为怒气而涨红的眼睛，“怎么了Mark？”  
　　Mark抿着唇不想听他说话，突然低头啃上了他的脖子，两只手胡乱地解上看他的衬衫扣子。  
　　“等等……等等……”Eduardo按捺着想要逃窜的冲动，伸手试图拨开Mark作乱的手，“这还是白天，Mark！”  
　　“我想操你，就现在。”Mark沙哑地说，脸上带着不容拒绝的表情，“一到晚上你就开始躲我，你以为我看不出来？”  
　　“我们还没怎么好好做过，Wardo……”Mark舔上Eduardo的眼窝，他深棕的眼睛里显露出的慌张再次刺伤了Mark，带有苦味的信息素大量地释放，Eduardo不安地在他身下扭动，“不管你接不接受，你都是我的。你是我的。”  
　　“Mark——”Eduardo的声音带上了哭腔，他不知道要说什么，身为Omega的本能又催促着他安慰他的Alpha，同时下体也因为Mark的信息素苏醒起来，Eduardo能感觉到后穴开始放松而规律地收缩，空虚感很快自尾椎神经升起，淫液控制不住地顺着穴口滑到腿根，带来一片湿腻。  
　　闻到Eduardo渐渐浓郁的信息素，也见他不再抗拒，Mark继续脱起了Eduardo的衣服，很快Eduardo就被扒到只剩下一条内裤。小Wardo已经半硬地在薄薄的布料里撑起帐篷，前端的液体打湿晕染了一小块，后面则是差不多完全做好了准备，透明粘稠的滑液流满了Eduardo白嫩的腿间，身下的床单也没能幸免地湿透。  
　　Mark打开Eduardo的腿，让他在自己身下大敞，修长的手指隔着内裤揉捏上了Eduardo的阴茎，感受它在自己手里抽动，胀大，渗出更多前液。玩弄片刻之后，Mark手指下划来到后穴，纯白色的布料湿淋淋地贴合着穴口，越来越多的体液从中吐出，即使Mark看不见，也能猜到红润的穴肉是怎样像张小嘴一样翕合的。他把食指放上去，Eduardo的后穴更加兴奋地吞吐，想要把它吸到体内满足不断累积的饥渴感。  
　　“自己把内裤脱掉，Wardo，”Mark低头吻了吻Eduardo的膝盖，后者很茫然地看着他，“我说，自己脱内裤。”  
　　Eduardo发出一些哀鸣，细小的，然后抬起屁股，一直老实放在体侧的手伸到腰胯，哆嗦着褪掉全身最后的衣物。  
　　“现在给我脱，”Mark不停地命令，他衣衫整洁，和一丝不挂的Eduardo形成对比，“起来，如果想让我快点插你的话。”Mark说着只在床上才说的粗鲁话。  
　　Eduardo快要崩溃，他的额发全被汗水打湿，身体因为情潮爆发而没有什么力气，他还得克制自己的眼泪，它们在做爱时总是不听招呼地从眼眶里流下，就像他屁股里的水。  
　　把手搭在Mark的脖子上，Eduardo跪起身，准备先脱Mark万年不变的帽衫。他刚把手放到Mark的腰，胸前的肉粒就被Mark掐住，那里敏感地挺立起来，在Mark越发使力的玩弄下变得红肿。  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo就快要哭出来了，当然这让Mark感到快乐，虽然Eduardo现在根本没办法接着脱他的衣服。  
　　“我要尝尝它。”Mark一把搂住Eduardo的背，把头埋在Eduardo白皙的左胸，嘴唇含住鲜红的乳头吮吸舔弄，用牙齿轻轻地拉扯。一只手同时伸到Eduardo挺翘的屁股，从后面股缝划入，两只手指不打招呼就插进了潮湿的后穴，不给Eduardo适应的时间就操弄了起来。  
　　“呜——嗯，嗯……”Eduardo被迫承受两方的夹击，肩膀不住地颤抖。  
　　“Wardo……你是甜的，”Mark终于放过了快要破皮的乳首，还恋恋不舍地用舌尖在乳晕上画圆，手指动作却没有消停地加重捅进又抽出，温热的粘液沾湿了Mark的手掌，“你还湿得不得了……”  
　　“来，解开我的裤子，把要操你的东西拿出来……对……嗯，好孩子——”Mark用下流的语言攻击着精神紧绷的Eduardo，“摸摸它，让它变得更硬，它这样可还操不了你。”  
　　Eduardo把玩着Mark半勃的阴茎，很像把耳朵捂住，Mark的话让他更受不了地想软下身体，想马上就被狠狠地捣干，但他内心深处有块地方却在向他传达着抗拒的信号，Eduardo就要疯掉。  
　　他用拇指划上Mark阴茎头上的细缝，又规律地抵着它揉圈，Mark的龟头迅速地胀大起来，前液一股一股地溢出，柱身也慢慢高翘，很快尺寸就非常可观了。Eduardo分神想到，待会儿这个大家伙就要跑到自己身体来，宣誓主权地在他肚子里横冲直撞，把他变成Mark的所有物。  
　　——可他不是。  
　　不管他被操到神志不清也好，被操到昏过去也好，他始终是他自己的。Mark没办法真正占有他，他从来都不属于Mark，他只属于他自己。  
　　Eduardo有一刹那对Mark产生了短暂的恨意，厌恶他用情欲束缚自己，他本来应该在大洋彼岸如火如荼地工作，研究他喜欢的一切，数学，金融，天气，证券基金，可他现在却是在Mark的床上为接受操干做着无聊的前戏。  
　　“在想什么？”Mark手指轻车熟路地找到Eduardo的生殖腔入口，察觉到它敏感地缩紧让Mark忍不住想笑，“宝贝，不要每次都要我说，放松，不然疼的是你。”  
　　“放松……嘘，安静，对，再加油——”Mark听着Eduardo拔高的呻吟，卷毛脑袋抬起来吻上Eduardo的下巴，再一口咬住，“好了……嘘，嘘——进去了。”  
　　Eduardo讨厌被指染内里的感觉，就像是什么细菌入侵了他最干净的地方，但Mark每次都在这里大肆侵占他，整个内腔都是他留下的痕迹，一次性爱能让Eduardo在好几天都有“Mark还在里面”的错觉。  
　　认为Eduardo已经足够湿漉后，Mark抽出手指，他把Eduardo重新推到在床上，细长的双腿向外掰到最开，钴蓝色的眼睛打量着自己的杰作，满意Eduardo被他开发成现在的样子，却在对上Eduardo有些下拉的嘴角和无神的双眼时，怒火和苦涩一起在心里熊熊燃烧。  
　　“Wardo，重新握住它，”Mark的阴茎贴着Eduardo抬起来的屁股，两手同时捏上的Eduardo的乳头，吸引着他的注意，“让它去它该去的地方。”  
　　以肉眼可见的速度，Eduardo的斑比眼里灌满了泪水，顺着眼角流到枕头上，形成小小的水痕。  
　　“我……”Eduardo迟缓地握上Mark的阴茎，吟泣着把它引导到自己的后穴，穴肉开始吮吻Mark通红怒胀的龟头，在为接下来的性交欢呼。  
　　“你能不能不要哭，”Mark粗暴地抓住Eduardo的头发，恶狠狠地说，“我没有在强暴你，这是你的义务，你从戴上戒指的那一刻就能想到的！”  
　　Eduardo屈服了，他绝望地闭上眼睛，腰腹上挺，凑向Mark的阴茎，一寸一寸地吞进去。顶端抵到腔口时，Eduardo脑子里有什么一闪而过，他睁开眼，望着快忍到极限的Mark，哑着嗓子说，“Mark——保险套呢？”  
　　Mark听着他小心翼翼的语气，感到了铺天盖地的难过，“我说了，我不是在强暴你……”  
　　“别怕，我不射在里面。”  
　　Omega本能让Eduardo想要安抚Mark，他另一只空着的手伸向Mark削尖的脸，擦拭上面隐忍的汗珠。胯部使力，柔软的内腔接纳了Mark，Eduardo强压着想要躲避的情绪，手指握住Mark的阴茎往里塞，终于全部吃了进去。  
　　内壁讨好地吮吸Mark的硕大，Eduardo被阵阵酸软折磨得尖叫呻吟，体液一股股地顺着柱体流到外面，因为Mark只解开了裤子操他所以粗糙的布料时不时地刷过Eduardo的后穴，这让他叫的更频繁。  
　　“我还什么都没做，”Mark托着Eduardo的背把他整个抱在怀里，他含住Eduardo的耳垂，“先安静点，我怕你待会儿没力气。”  
　　说罢Mark便猛烈地开始操起了Eduardo，紧致的甬道被肉刃一次次劈开，精确地照顾到Eduardo体内的敏感点，每次动作都在叠加力道，Eduardo从被动接受到主动迎合，配合着Mark的阴茎，生殖腔里分泌出大量体液，它们温和地包裹住Mark，也保护着Eduardo不受伤害。  
　　“舒服吗？”Mark给Eduardo理了理湿在额头上的头发，又在那片光洁的皮肤上落下一个吻。手指摸到Eduardo的尾椎，来到含住自己的穴口，漂亮的褶皱被完全撑开，肌肉环完美地吞下了整根肉柱，Mark迷恋地按压着，感受Eduardo被自己占有的证据，他从来都是属于自己。他又把自己全部抽出，穴口立即收起，褶皱卷拢，带出的液体滴在Mark手上聚集，这表明Eduardo喜欢自己现在对他做的。  
　　Mark身下的撞击没有停歇，他把重心移到上半身，这让Eduardo和自己更亲密。他的Omega正迷失在情欲里，嘴巴微张着，时而哼出一两声轻吟。Mark把沾满他体液的手指抹上那双只有在做爱时才红艳的嘴唇，以低沉的声音诱惑到，“含住它……尝尝你自己的味道……”  
　　Eduardo茫然地看着Mark和他染着透明液体的手指，反应过来之后他几乎一下子脸就红了。Eduardo把头向后仰，想远离Mark的手，他一直都不喜欢Mark在床笫间这样戏弄他，“不——”  
　　Mark不管不顾地扣住Eduardo，不准他避开，“现在。”  
　　但Eduardo咬紧了嘴唇，明确地说着拒绝，Mark停下了对Eduardo的捣干，抽出阴茎，任由Eduardo闭合不了的后穴张开，体液滴答地淌着。  
　　Eduardo开始哭泣，终于，激烈的，他下体渴望不已但没有东西填满，他把试图收拢双腿缓解这份空虚但Mark横亘在他腿间，他的屁股追逐着Mark的阴茎，穴口想要贪婪地含入龟头但Mark只让他浅尝辄止，始终不愿意狠狠地贯穿他。  
　　“Mark——求你，求你，快给我……”Eduardo把脑袋抵在Mark的胸口，泣不成声，哀求。  
　　“来，含住它，”Mark温柔地盯着Eduardo头顶的发旋，手指举到Eduardo面前。这次Eduardo没让Mark失望，他抓住Mark的手腕，一口含住了那根带有冰冷体液的手指，讨好地用舌头舔食，咂嘴，吸吮，“你是什么味道？”  
　　“没有……呜，什么也没有。”Eduardo发出含糊不清地吐词。  
　　“腿缠上来，让我继续操你。”Eduardo迫不及待地用双腿环住Mark的腰，他的阴茎摩擦着Mark的腹部，看得出来马上就快射精。  
　　“真乖——”  
　　Mark像Eduardo期望的那样，深深地把粗长的阴茎插进去，顶到最深的宫颈，残忍而暴虐地继续挺进，操到了让Eduardo尖叫不止的地方。Eduardo迸发着射精，应激地抽搐，痉挛，却没有换来Mark的怜悯，Mark疯狂地顶着那里的柔软研磨，折腾得Eduardo无处可躲。  
　　然后他让Eduardo潮吹。Eduardo已经发不出声音，他脑袋垂在Mark胸前，僵直，绷紧，后穴里喷洒出温热的蜜液，浇打在Mark的龟头，就这样持续了几秒钟，直到Eduardo结束高潮，直到Eduardo瘫倒在Mark身下。  
　　Mark用尽了全身的力气才没有射在Eduardo的腔内，他退出来，不甘心地亲吻Eduardo的脸，最后拉起Eduardo的手，简单地抚弄一会儿，就释放在Eduardo的掌心。  
　　  
　　Mark牵过被子盖住Eduardo和自己，Eduardo疲倦地睡着了，Mark却望着他的脸出神。  
　　总有一天他会让Eduardo情愿地躺在他身下，允许他内射，和他一起痛快地享受情欲。  
　　他相信这一天绝不会太远，毕竟Eduardo已经是他的合法伴侣了。  
　　Mark拉过Eduardo的手，抚摸着无名指上的金属环。  
　　——Eduardo只能属于自己。  
　　  
　　Fin


End file.
